


Drabble Collection

by bulletincookie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletincookie/pseuds/bulletincookie
Summary: A place for me to put my drabbles in, (mostly) from the Hetalia Writer's Discord drabble games! Also mostly Portugal ship-centric, I apologize for nothing.





	1. Sebastugal - River/Illusion/Whisper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt(s): River, Illusion, Whisper  
> Character(s): Portugal, mentions of D. Sebastião  
> Ship: Sebastugal (D. Sebastião/Portugal)
> 
> This one was for a haiku challenge, to make a drabble of three paragraphs similar to the form of a haiku in that it follows a rule of 50 words-70 words-50 words.

The river was still in the morning air, the light gray of dawn reflected in the glass surface. A thin mist hung over the landscape. The scene would have been haunting, eerie to anyone else but him. He was too accustomed to it after too many walks to this spot.

 _Everything has changed so much._ Portugal thought over the comment, a whisper in his ear. Were things really that different? He had been told he had not changed in the last hundred years. _You have. Your eyes used to be so bright. Now there is only sadness._ That could not be right. He was perfectly content. _Are you? Then why come here every morning? Why continue to look for me?_

Portugal brought his hand to his cheek, where he swore he felt fingers brushing over his skin, just like they had hundreds of years ago. He was only met with the dampness of tears he did not know he had shed. The illusion was shattered, and with it, his happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to commission a drabble like this from me, it's only $3 per 500 words. Message me @merciful-mercenary on tumblr if you're interested!


	2. RomBela - Luck/Silver/Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt(s): Luck, Silver, kind of Forest?  
> Character(s): Romania and Belarus  
> Ship: RomBela (Romania/Belarus)

Romania always possessed a certain amount of luck. He knew this, but he never paid it much heed. Now, he could not help but silently praise and thank whatever dark forces there were for making him so lucky as to lead him to a woman that could bring him to his knees in awe like Belarus could. He walked silently beside her, the moonlight making her hair gleam like silver as a chill autumn breeze gently made fallen leaves stir around their feet. 

“Natalya, have I mentioned how exquisite you are?” Romania asked. 

“Nearly fifty times a day.”. 

“Only fifty? Ah, that is not nearly enough! I must make it one hundred-- no, a thousand!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to commission a drabble like this from me, it's only $3 per 500 words. Message me @merciful-mercenary on tumblr if you're interested!


	3. SpaPort - Morning/Birdsong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt(s): Morning, birdsong  
> Character(s): Spain, Portugal  
> Ship: SpaPort (Spain/Portugal)

Their mornings were often comfortable. Portugal almost always woke up first, and in his half-awake haze he would turn over and grope around blindly until his arm made its way around Spain’s waist to pull him closer. The slight movement would wake Spain up, and Spain would turn over to wrap his arm around Portugal in turn to try to snuggle even closer to his warmth. They would lay like that for as long as they could, the birds singing as the sunlight gently warmed their bodies and their hearts. Eventually, one or both of their stomachs would and they would slowly, reluctantly, roll out of bed. Portugal would kiss Spain's cheek and mumble a quiet “good morning”, and Spain would smile and murmur the same back to him. Padding downstairs in only their boxers, Portugal would slowly get breakfast made as Spain continued to lean against his back, his face pressing in the crook of Portugal's neck. 

It wouldn't be until they've finished their breakfast and showered that they realize they were supposed to be at a meeting three hours ago.


	4. EngPort - Forest/Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt(s): Forest, Lesson  
> Character(s): England, Portugal  
> Ship: EngPort (England/Portugal)

They walked hand in hand, the forest around them teeming with life. The trees rustled above them as squirrels and birds dashed and fluttered about, their chirps and calls echoing and combining with the hum of insects. Portugal couldn't help but smile softly at it all. His place was by the sea, but England's was in the forest and rolling hills. Portugal was perfectly content to walk through the forest with England, as England rambled on about various plants. Whether they were safe to eat, what they cured or caused, and even their magical properties. Portugal didn't understand it too well, and he didn't bother trying to. He would forget it all the moment they went back home anyways. All that mattered to him was how smooth England's voice was as he talked about the scenery around them, and how bright his eyes were, the same shade as the leaves and plants around him.

“And this is-- hey are you even listening to me?”

Portugal blinked in surprise at England, and a small, easy-going smile tugged at his lips a moment later. “Hmmm…no,” he admitted, grinning more at the incredulous look England gave him.

“This-- This is important! You need to know what plants are poisonous if you ever get lost!” England retorted. “Stop daydreaming for once!”

“But how can I try to pay attention to anything else when you are so handsome?” Portugal cooed, giving England's hand an affectionate squeeze. It was easy to distract England from being mad at him. Sure enough, England's cheeks tinged light pink from the compliment and he scoffed.

“You're going to die one of these days by eating the wrong plant."

“No I won't, because you'll be there to tell me not to eat it."

“I should make you eat comfrey just for that."

Portugal gasped and put a hand to his chest. “You wound me England! Surely you can think of a better way to kill me off than comfrey."

England gave him a smirk. “Comfrey is perfectly harmless, in fact it is used in medicine for many ailments. You would have known that had you been listening.”

“Ah, you caught me,” Portugal said with a grin. “Okay, I'll listen.”

He didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to commission a drabble like this from me, it's only $3 per 500 words. Message me @merciful-mercenary on tumblr if you're interested!


	5. SpaPort - "I don't think he's cute, I think he's dumb!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt(s): "I don't think he's cute, I think he's dumb!"  
> Character(s): Portugal, England, Spain  
> Ship: SpaPort

“You’re staring.”

João turned his head to look at Arthur with a deep frown. “What?”

“You’ve been eyeing that waiter ever since he sat us down. Just ask him out already,” Arthur said, having to raise his voice to be heard over the music in the club. 

“Why would I ask him out?”

Arthur gave him a deadpanned look. “João, we have been friends for ten years. I know your type. You have been staring at him and not listening to a word I have said. You think he’s cute.”

“I--” João stammered, hoping that the multicolored lights of the club hid his blush. “I don’t think he’s cute! I think he’s dumb!”

“You think he’s got a good arse.”

“Anyone with eyes could see that!” 

“I’ve seen better.”

João huffed and sank down further into the booth, only to quickly straighten up again as he realized their attractive waiter was coming back with their drinks. 

“Here you are,” the waiter said, putting down Arthur’s glass first before setting João’s drink down gingerly. He grinned and pulled a scrap of paper out of his pocket to slide it to João with a wink. 

João was frozen as the waiter turned and strode off, his brown curls bouncing with every step. He couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel to run his fingers through them. 

A low whistle from Arthur shocked him out of his thoughts, and he realized that Arthur was holding the now unfolded scrap of paper. 

“H-Hey! Give that back!” João swiped the piece of paper away from Arthur and looked at it. Sure enough there was a phone number written on it, with “Antonio” scribbled underneath next to a heart. João entered it into his phone before anything could happen to it. 

“I presume I’ll be finding my own way home tonight?” Arthur asked. 

João hesitated and looked up at the waiter, who was now chatting with the bartender, and then back at the slip of paper. “Yes. Yes, please.”

Later, as João lay on Antonio's bed, covered in sweat and his breathing still heavy, a single thought came to mind: O _kay, maybe he is a little cute_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to commission a drabble like this from me, it's only $3 per 500 words. Message me @merciful-mercenary on tumblr if you're interested!


	6. LuxPort - Bound, Blush, Jewelry (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Prompt(s): Bound, Blush, Jewelry (?)  
> Ship: Luxembourg/Portugal

“I wish you could see how hot you look.” 

Portugal’s breath hitched, his eyes fluttering shut behind the blindfold. He tried to lean up into the gloved fingers trailing lovingly along his jaw, but his hands cuffed above his head stopped him. He heard Luxembourg’s faint chuckle and sank back into the bed when his hand pulled away. 

“I didn’t realize how well rose gold would suit you,” Luxembourg whispered in his ear as he gave a small tug on the collar around Portugal’s neck. Portugal shuddered and bit his lip. He knew that Luxembourg was teasing him on purpose to get him to make noise after he was instructed not to. It was obviously a losing battle for Portugal, but he was determined to stay quiet as long as he could. 

The rustling of fabric and the bed dipping as Luxembourg shifted was the only warning he received before his fingers brushed over his erection, the cool leather sliding over his skin and making him jolt. He bit his lip as the edges of the handcuffs pressed into his skin, a choked moan slipping past his lips. 

“I told you not to make any noise.” 

Portugal felt his cheeks burn at the realization. “I’m s—” He cut himself off with a sharp gasp as the riding crop bit into his thigh with a swift swat. A light sting warmed the spot.

“That was not a question,” Luxembourg said, lightly running the tip of the crop over the spot he struck. Portugal pressed his lips together in a thin line. 

This was going to be more difficult than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to commission a drabble like this from me, it's only $3 per 500 words. Message me @merciful-mercenary on tumblr if you're interested!


	7. Portugal - Alone/Memory/Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt(s) : Alone, Memory?, Roses  
> Character(s): Portugal  
> WC: 187
> 
> TW: mention of death

Being alone is natural to him, these days. More than he would like, but it at least came with less crushing despair like it used to. He could be in company of someone else, if he wanted. He could call anyone, and someone would surely answer if he was persistent enough. A much different feeling than the guaranteed loneliness he experienced while under the dictatorship. Portugal sighed and grazed his fingers over the delicate petals of a rose as he strolled through his garden. Strange how the rose was so strong, persistent to live, yet so fragile and easy to kill. He wondered if he was any different. So many times throughout history he had wondered if he was going to die, if this truly was his end as it had been for others before him. He had thought he lived plenty long enough, after all. Yet he still stood here, surrounded by his garden, alone but not. He sighed and let his arm drop to his side before he turned and strode back into the house. Perhaps it was best if he called someone after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want to commission a drabble like this from me, it's only $3 per 500 words. Message me @merciful-mercenary on tumblr if you're interested!


End file.
